


Memories

by Haydenchars



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Boyband, Boyfriends, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fortune Telling, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Chicken, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Historical Fantasy, Jeonghan, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Knight AU, Knights - Freeform, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Prince Jeonghan, Princes & Princesses, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Shy Yoon Jeonghan, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Yaoi, general yoongi, jeongcheol - Freeform, kinght scoups, kinght seungcheol, kpop, myungho, servent jimin, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenchars/pseuds/Haydenchars
Summary: prince Jeonghan does what he wants and knight Seungcheol suffers





	1. ipseidade (the own, characteristic and unique attribute of a being, which differs it from the others)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, weolcome to my first jeongcheol fic, hope you like it

Seungcheol picked up the bucket of water and turned on his own head, he could hardly believe what was about to happen. As he looked in the mirror, some memories invaded his mind. Memories of how small he was, and his mother would hold a piece of wood in his hands and tell him to hit the tree a hundred times with the stick of wood.

Although he didn't understand why he was doing that, the little boy obeyed his mother's orders, more interested in keeping his butt off her belt than in the tree in front of him.

But over the years, he slowly came to understand what was going on. This was not a punishment; it was training and one day the blows that boy gave on the tree got better and better until the day that Seungcheol competed with other candidates of the kingdom to occupy the vacant championship

And thanks to his mother's intensive training, Seungcheol won the tournament, thus becoming the next champion of the kingdom. After all, his mother would never be at peace knowing that her husband's sword had been passed to someone other than her own son.

Seungcheol's father had been a champion of the kingdom, and had his son, but in a recent war, fate ripped Seungcheol's best friend from him. But the boy used it to his advantage, encouraging him to walk his way and one day realize his dream of being a kingdom champion just like his father one day out.

"You look great, son" Said his mother adjusting the cloak over her son's shoulders

"Mom, you don't have to do all this," he said, feigning annoyance.

"But of course, I have to," said the woman firmly. "After all, today is a very special day."

Seungcheol just chuckled to himself, his mother was more enthusiastic than himself, he found it all very funny: his mother proudly, clothing all pompous, Why all of this anyway? He would only receive a few words from the king and a sword, that was all and nothing else, these people were very exaggerated.

He said it was an exaggeration and his mother said that was the boy's small way of thinking and that now he had to think big, because he would be with big people doing big things.

Later, Seungcheol closed the door behind him, it was too late when he finally returned to his room. The celebration was great, for a second he felt like the king of the world. But not totally, because the king himself was congratulating him, the queen pronouncing the oath and of course food, lots and lots of food.

Seungcheol had the sword in his hands, the one they talked about so much, famous for having passed into the hands of heroes. Did the heroes use the sword well, or was there something about the sword? He had to admit, he was curious. Finally, he unwrapped the sword, dropping all layers of cloth, and removing the last layer, his eyes bulging to see what was so important about that sword.

But in the end, it did nothing, didn't shine, didn't got warm, nothing, nothing at all. Seungcheol took the sword and held it, studying each stroke, how sharp it was, each symbol engraved on it. Not too heavy, perfect to be wielded, who knows with a shield, the attacks and defenses he could do...

Seungcheol's mind was already far, far away. But then he began to see lights dancing in front of his eyes and a sharp nausea, accompanied by a sharp headache that seemed to cut his skull in two.

Seungcheol fell to his knees on the floor while holding both hands to his head, as if that would keep his skull all together. He was panting, his heart was beating fast, what was going on? He was bewildered, in all these years he had never heard of anything like that, was he sick, or even cursed?

Whatever it was, Seungcheol was crazy for it to leave and never come back. Then he tried to stand and make his legs stop swaying like the church bell. But the doorknob seemed to be farther and farther and farther away until he fell to the floor, hearing a rising hum that drove him into unconsciousness.

He didn't know how much later it was when his conscious came back. it could have been a few minutes, just as it could have been days. But something said it was just the next morning, a voice in his mind told him that. And it wasn't the voice of the unconscious, the one we hear when we read to ourselves.

It was a different voice, it sounded like someone older than him, a voice aged as wine. The same voice that told him to wake up.

_"Wake up," _said the voice.

Seungcheol tried to cover his ears with his hands, just as he did when he was little, confusing the voice with his father’s. But when he opened his eyes, he had two surprises. It was morning and he was alone, the boy found it very strange, was he still drunk from last night? Although he had not drunk that much, or did he?

He stood up and dusted off his clothes.

“I must be going crazy” Seungcheol thought.

"I wouldn't believe that if I were you, my dear," said a voice in Seungcheol's mind.

Promptly following his instincts, he picked up the sword and pointed at anything he could see.

"What is it? What is going on? Is it any witch who has bewitched me?” Seungcheol asked out of the blue in front of him

"this has nothing to do with witches, boy, I demand more respect!" Said another voice in his mind

"What is it? I, Choi Seungcheol, champion of the kingdom, demand to know what is going on!” He shouted through his room.

“Well, since you insist.” He heard a voice in his mind.

In seconds thousands of images, information, colors, floods, textures and more roamed in Seungcheol's mind. Thousands of lives and deaths and everything in between, he saw men wielding the sword he wielded himself. he saw battles, orders being given, armies conquering, armies falling, marriages, treaties, he saw all there was to be seen.

Startled, Seungcheol dropped his sword, the same sword he saw in his memories. Wait, it wasn't his memories, but why was he seeing all that?

“What's going on, why am I seeing all this?” He asked, not sure who

“Why, isn't it obvious?” Said one of the voices. “You're the champion of the kingdom and this sword is magical boy. Oh, I love magic.”

“Pay attention, my dear” Said another voice “this sword is very precious, it keeps all the memories of those who owns it”

That's what Seungcheol needed to hear. The sword has been passed from champion to champion, everyone has owned it and now he has was the owner

"Okay, I see, I thought it was really cool and everything, but it would better stop now, people will find it strange if they see me talking to myself" Seungcheol said softly, afraid someone would hear him

"Do not worry my child. In a while you won't hear us anymore. But I don't think it will be the way you expect.” Said one of the voices

And strangely, Seungcheol was completely certain that this was his father's voice, the same tone and that same air of always being one step ahead of Seungcheol.

It was weird, but the boy felt somehow comforted.

Someone knocked on the door, Seungcheol ran to see who it was. It was one of the maids, who promptly handed the boy an envelope and left.

He opened the envelope; it was a letter written by the king summoning Seungcheol immediately. The boy quickly put the sword in its sheath and thought he had no time to think about the follies that was happening to him.

Seungcheol knocked on the door, then heard an invitation to enter. The king was sitting behind an imposing table, his hand on his forehead, as if very tired.

The boy cleared his throat to get attention. The king looked at him and offered him a friendly smile.

“Seungcheol, kind of you to come” Said the king “I know yoy haven't been in office for a long time, but I already have a job for you”

"And what would it be, my lord?" Asked the boy politely

“You will lead our army, convene all your soldiers and tell them to be ready for tomorrow night ” Said the king “We will give a ball soon, but many of the guests are enemies and great is the danger”

“Wait, A ball, so suddenly?” Seungcheol asked

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?” Incited the king

"No, it's perfectly fine, my lord," Seungcheol answered promptly.

“Good, and have in mind that my son must be the one most protect at the ball. That’s all, dismissed”

Seungcheol left the room worried, there were rumors among the kingdom, good and bad. The main thing was about the prince Jeonghan would be looking for the future king to take the throne by his side.

Seungcheol laughed alone at the thought that the prince could spare a glance him, he was no one and barely had a title of nobility.

“Focus on what's important and stop thinking bullshit,” he said to himself.


	2. trohth (someone's word or promise)

For the hours left until the ball Seungcheol was itching to test his new weapon. He got pretty much immersed in it. It seemed like the sword had been made for him, his body moved fluidly like he and the sword was one.

But he didn't give the credit to himself, at least not everything, from what he saw he knew how skilled those warriors were and if what the said is true, them some of his fast evolution may have come from the past owners

And he was so, but so immersed that he didn’t noticed it was almost sunset

"Damn," Seungcheol said, standing up and striding toward the exit if the training camp.

The ball would soon be; however, it was necessary to put all the knights in their proper positions. This would not only be a ball; it was also a means of bringing old enemies together. Seungcheol was highly worried, as some of his men had not yet recovered from tough training Seungcheol has been giving them.

He prayed that everything would go according to the plan, people come, eat, drink, dance, have fun, go away and the end. That would be simple and quick, everything will work out, everything will work out and the mantra echoed in Seungcheol's mind, more to himself than to anyone else.

And later, during the ball, everything really seemed to be going as Seungcheol imagined as it would be. Beautiful decor, well dressed people and lots of food. The only unexpected thing was the poke he felt in his head as he saw the prince coming down the stairs. Heavens, he was stunning, he was jaw-dropping beautiful, and despite his delicate face, his eyes seemed sharper than the edge of the sword the knight held.

And some of his ancestors had already seen that face, such memories flashed quickly came to Seungcheol, and he soon knew stuff about him, though they had never met before. He followed him with his eyes as he went to the king and kissed his cheek or when some suitor took him to dance.

The thought alone of any of them being the prince’s future pair displeased Seungcheol, he didn't know what it was, but he couldn't see him with any of them, it seemed they didn't deserve him and Seungcheol knew, for information that he should never have had access, that many there were only interested in the crown and the benefits that the prince could offer.

Something prevented Seungcheol from continuing to brood inside, a window had broken, frightening everyone present. And through it came a man in armor mounted on a black steed with a shield that had an unrecognizable coat of arms unrecognized to Seungcheol.

The man, within seconds, went to one of the guests and slit their throats, spilling blood from all sides. Immediately Seungcheol and all the other guards drew their swords. But it wasn't just that black steed man, so many more appeared, more men stormed the hall, completely besieging the place.

The man mounted on the steed shouted orders that were quickly followed with great violence, they plundered and killed everyone on their eyesight

And within seconds chaos was reigning, people screaming and running everywhere. Seungcheol knew what he had to do, earlier had been agreed that if anything happened, Seungcheol would protect the prince and guarantee his safety with his life also take him back to the castle, where he would be best secured

So Seungcheol tried to find the prince among that sea of people and ran towards him, while he had to dribble some enemies. But what surprised him the most was that he used blows he had never learned before; it was as if his body knew what to do for itself.

His guts telling him it was the sword, it was hot in Seungcheol’s hand, somehow, he knew everything that their ancestors learned, including forms of combat. Seungcheol, who would normally choose to defend himself, was using strikes aimed at the attack.

Upon finding the prince, he saw him taking out a dagger that was hidden in his thigh and use it to save himself. He knew he would not last long; a dagger wasn't enough against a sword. Then the knight stepped in front of him and blocked an attack as best he could, throwing a punch that knocked the other to the ground.

"Prince, we have to get out of here as soon as possible your life is at risk, come with me” He said.

Seungcheol tried to take his hand, but he pulled away, looking at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing? Do you think I'll fall for this? Not really, this prince you will not kidnap. Thank you, but I'm better off alone.” he said attacking another enemy from behind.

“Prince. We have to go, I promise to explain to you on the way, but now your safety is top priority,” he said.

But before Seungcheol could do anything, someone threw a shield at him with such force that it could have made him unconscious instantly. Seungcheol quickly dodged the attack. But the prince wasn't so fast and got hit on the had, falling to his knees. Seungcheol kicked the aggressor as far as possible before he got any near them.

Amid all the confusion, Seungcheol took the prince in his arms, being covered by his men who knew what had to be done and managed to escort him to the door. He rode a horse with the prince making sure he didn’t fall; the horse ran and Seungcheol tried not to think that he abandoned his men to die

But now he had to concentrate, the prince was still in danger and worse yet, he was hurt and worse than that, he was unconscious. Surely the king would hang Seungcheol faster than ever for letting Jeonghan get hurt, but he didn't fear what would come any punishment would do, because he knew he had done his best.

They rode the horse until the castle. The knight did his best to keep the prince from falling and guide the horse at the same time, here and then checking the prince’s condition.

Seungcheol's crossed the gates of the castle’s entrance, he got off his horse with Jeonghan in his arms and tried to take a step but fell to his knees because of the injuries after the fight.

Hearing the noises people from the castle came to see what was happening

The nurses ran to them, and Seungcheol rose to his feet. Despite the searing pain that eroded his insides, he refused to appear weak, he had a facade to maintain

"What happened?" Asked the nurse

Seungcheol explained everything from the invasion to the coat of arms he had never seen. The nurses looked at him with regret and said that for now Prince Jeonghan was safe, so it was supposed to Seungcheol to rest, the king would not take long to arrive and they all would talk better in the morning.

Seungcheol carried Jeonghan to the prince’s bedroom and laid him on the bed. He took a piece of cloth to clean Jeonghan’s injury just like one of many he had done before in his fighting life, but surprisingly showing some delicacy that not all knights had.

Suddenly Jeonghan said something, but it was incomprehensible, Seungcheol thought it was a delirium he was having because of how hurt he was. He wanted to lie down in the street and let himself be hit by a million wagons. He had only one mission and he had failed, protecting Jeonghan was all he had to do and look where they were now.

Seungcheol would never forgive himself for letting this happen right under his nose, he knew he had done his best and yet it was not enough. It was like the day in which he made his first test to be a knight and was rejected, his desire was cry until dry.

At that time, he also wanted to run away and train to death, he was not worthy to protect the prince, he needed someone who could properly protect, not him, who let him get hurt.

He swallowed hard.

“I will work harder to be worthy of protecting you, my prince. I will get stronger to protect you, it will never happen again as long as I live,” said Seungcheol. “I will be your faithful knight so you will never get hurt ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, if you came until here, tell me what you liked best


	3. Eleutheromania (an intense and irresistible desire for freedom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who supporting this fic, I love you all, your comments give me life

Jeonghan looked out the window and saw men training, and his gaze followed one of them specifically, one that was already naked from the waist up, sweating and panting even though the morning was freezing and barely starting. It was the knight who saved him, who turned the sword too skillfully for his young age, he wondered how such skill was possible.

The boy continued to watch the other, but then shifted his gaze to the sky, thinking he was too interested in him. But he couldn’t help but look at that slim body that functioned like a machine well oiled.

Seungcheol didn’t like to think that he had failed Jeonghan, so he covered himself up to his neck with work, so he didn't have to think about anything else. And the rest of the time he would train in the fields, improving his new skills.

Something invaded Jeonghan's mind, the image of Seungcheol beside his bed, treating his wounds carefully, while promising to ensure his protection and not leaving his side. Jeonghan found himself liking such words. But he wondered if he was serious or those were just beautiful words of great regret.

Jeonghan wanted it to be true, because he would need all the help he could get, indeed it had to be true, after all those were words of a knight, his honor would never allow him to break oaths. However, in his not so long life, Jeonghan had already met many dishonored men who had deceived him before, which caused his distrust to increase and his tolerance to diminish.

The prince went to the mirror and looked at the bandage, the wound wasn’t very deep, but it was big, he hated to see the wound. Despite being a prince, Jeonghan always had a good education in fighting, he was an excellent swordsman, how in the world had he let that happen? It was all the knight's fault, he had distracted him during the fight, giving the enemy an advantage ... damn it!

But then the prince remembered what day it was, after recent events had diverted his attention. The prince needed a horse, but he didn't know where to find one, but he knew someone who could get her one.

Soon the prince ran to the training fields, he knew he would find Seungcheol. Jeonghan arrived there, and his presence soon attracted attention, it was not very common to have people there who weren’t knights, especially princes.

“Seungcheol!” he shouted quickly realizing his mistake. “I mean, Sir Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol stood motionless, the tip of his sword blade millimeters from his opponent 's neck, which would have hit him if he hadn’t made the gesture to stop him. He covered the eyes with his hand to be able to see the person, under the bright sun, that called for him.

He saw who was and thought he would be in trouble if the king knew that the prince wasn’t resting would be everyone’s problem and he already had enough, so Seungcheol ran to meet the prince, only to drag him by the hand.

"The king said for you to rest, rest in your room" he said "Come on, I'll take you back"

"No! That's not why I came here” Said the prince “I need your help”

Seungcheol turned and looked at him, he looked confused and worried

"Are you ok?” He asked

“Yes, I'm fine, but this is not about me, I need you to do me a favor” Said Jeonghan “I need a horse”

“Where do you think you're going with a horse? Anywhere you need to go you can go by foot” Seungcheol said

“The thing is” Started him kind of embarrassed “That I have to welcome a suitor today”

“I can't help you with decoration” Said Seungcheol turning around

“Wait!” Shouted Jeonghan grabbing his arm “there’s nothing to do with that, please help me. I just need a horse, and I won't go far, it’s just for today”

Seungcheol looked at those big pleading eyes and felt something weird inside him and he prayed to be just the breakfast rolling up, that thing can be tricky sometimes.

“you shouldn't run from your own guest, that would be a rude. And you can do that, so, my prince go meet the love of your life” said Seungcheol making the prince turn around and pushed him a little

“love of my life my ass” said Jeonghan with hands in angry shaking fists by his sides “you promised to be faithful to me, I hoped you kept your word”

Seungcheol creased his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth twitched

“But you were fainted” said the knight

“not fainted enough to not be able hear you. So, you’re going to keep your word or not?”

“I always keep my word, my prince. I just don’t see how your suitor has something to do with my promise”

“It’s that he’s so old, he must be a pervert, and what if he decides to have a heart attack, what do I do?”

“call the nurses” said the knight

Jeonghan slapped his arm

“Then get ready, nurse. You’re accompanying me on this meeting” Said Jeonghan turning around and walking away, swearing under his breath.

Seungcheol took a deep breath, he was so ready to scoop his eyes with his own hands. Why couldn’t he be born somewhere the prince didn’t make such requests, geez, this particularly prince would be the death of him.

But when the time came, there was him wearing his uniform, green with touches of silver. He stood near the windows with a few more soldiers. In front of him there was a large table beautifully decorated with enough food to feed the whole city, on the head of the table there was the king, by his right was the queen, by his left there was prince Jeonghan and his younger brother, prince Jaehyuk.

Jeonghan was elegantly dressed, hair styled. But he obviously looked agonized as here and there he pulled the collar of his shirt while taking a deep breath, that shit really looked tight. Seungcheol thought that if he was nervous, then Jeonghan might be a wrecked train ball of nervousness.

Hell, why this guest had to be so fucking late? Where’s the respect? Seungcheol thought that he could teach this guy some manners and thinking better Jeonghan wasn’t the rude one.

But he was caught by surprise, having to straighten up his posture since an entourage busted into the room and Jeonghan almost jumped out of his skin.

Some old, fat bald man entered the place followed by two guards carrying a big chest, one each side. The man snapped his fingers and the chest landed on the table, everything on it jumped. the guards opened and Seungcheol could see that inside there was honey, sugar and cookies.

The man bowed to the royal family; the movement not so gracious.

“This is a gift for prince Jeonghan, I hope it pleases you a lot” the man said.

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan to see his reaction, he was looking down, mouth contorted. The knight asked himself why the prince had such reaction, as he knew he and the prince were the same age and people his age usually liked sweets, maybe the prince did that face for some other reason?

Then he surprised himself by thinking that Jeonghan didn’t liked sweets, that he never did. But it wasn’t some supposition, Seungcheol was sure that Jeonghan didn’t enjoyed sweets, Jeonghan liked pasta.

“Son, this is lord Gong” Said the king, lord Gong bowed on Jeonghan’s direction “he’s a good ally from north”

Jeonghan’s face contorted a little more and the king stared and him.

“Father, I don’t like sweets” Said Jeonghan

The king punched the table, Jeonghan almost jumped out of his skin, obviously infuriated, how dare his son be so impolite with the guest, Seungcheol saw the king buffing and resting his forehead on his hand, disappointed.

Noticing the thick atmosphere, Lord Gong snapped his fingers again and the guard brought another gift, it was covered by some fabric. The guard went to Jeonghan and placed the object on the table, in front of the prince.

“This is my own dagger, that I’m giving to you to prove that I’ll always protect you.

_“That’s my job!” _Thought Seungcheol irritated.

Jeonghan rolled the object out of the fabric, took the dagger in his hands and stared at it, his eyes doubled its size, he dropped the thing as if it was on fire.

The king and queen looked at him

“What happened?” Asked the queen.

“this symbol…” Said the prince getting the dagger again, Lord Gong had one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, that’s really from the north” Said prince Jaehyuk getting closer to look better, Lord Gong nodded happily for being recognized “I know that symbol, but it’s further north”

Jeonghan covered the dagger again, taking it away from his younger brother’s curious eyes, the blonde prince couldn’t stop shaking his legs.

“What do you mean, son?” asked the king. “Lord gong is from north, but not so much.”

“But father, that symbol is so ancient, it must be from Hwan kingdom.” Said Jaehyuk.

“That’s impossible” said the king “Hwan is our enemy, why Lord Gong would be carrying something from that monster? You must have jumbled the symbols”

“No, father, I’m sure. Look”

The king extended his hand to Jeonghan and for a moment the prince looked reluctant, squeezing the object strongly, but in the end, he ended up giving it to his father.

The king’s eyes went wide

“Guards!” Screamed the king raising from his chair.

Seungcheol was promptly by his side, waiting for orders.

“take this traitor from my eyes before I kill him!” ordered the king loudly. “And burn this thing!” said him giving the dagger to Seungcheol “You’re right, son. It’s really from Hwan Kingdom

Seungcheol made a gesture with his head and other guards ran to lord Gong, took him by his elbows and started dragging him away. The lord screamed pleas, but the king pretended not to hear.

“Take Jeonghan from here”” Screamed the king

Seungcheol gestured to the door, Jeonghan walked and Seungcheol was fast following him.

Jeonghan fast undid the first button from his shirt and ruffled his hair, him head was low, but the knight could see him smiling. And for some reason he smiled as well.

[twitter](https://twitter.com/thatwhiteswan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,hoped you got all the references. seungcheol's uniform are slytherin colors, which is my house.  
I searched for it and seems that Jeonghan doesn't enjoy sweets and likes pasta  
and if you want to scream that me, feel free


	4. Chapter 4

As the champion of the kingdom, Seungcheol received prizes. One of them was being the captain of the kingdom’s knights and the other was to fight for a designed member of the royal family. He had this feeling that he was specially designated for the oldest prince, which seemed to like to give him heart problems.

But these days had been weird, Jeonghan didn't left the castle since his last suitor’s visit. Also, Seungcheol had been too busy with work to check up on him. Unbelievable, these new soldiers were so lazy that gave him headache.

Seungcheol had a slightly idea why the prince was so sulky these days, it wasn’t so hard to find out, it was the talk of the castle and the servants weren’t worried about being subtle about it. Between getting orders from the king and leading the knights, he could hear some whispers here and there.

Apparently, it was going to happen another ball and Jeonghan was in the worst mood possible about it. The laundry ladies talking quietly how bad it was the fight Jeonghan had with the king about it, the king was very rigid and didn’t want to even consider what his son said, he screamed at the prince merciless and the son stomped out of the throne hall, jaw clutched, totally raged.

Everyone on the castle was working thrice as they normally would. Seungcheol received orders to raise up the guard’s skills, since last ball was, in the king’s words, a miserably failure. Seungcheol felt anger rip his guts, but he kept his façade controlled and calm. the knights did the best they could, there were no casualties.

But of course, this wasn’t enough, Jeonghan got injured and the captain knew that he would be blamed if something like that happened again. Which he was going to avoid at all costs, because he certainly didn’t like the idea of his head on a stake.

Royal chef Mingyu was almost ripping his hair at the smell of burning food from his precious kitchen, he tried to keep calm, but the feeling was obvious planted on his red neck. Royal musician Jihoon was spending to much time in his office, many papers scattered in all places, everything seemed upside down, poor man composed like crazy as the king wished, running around trying to gather more band members.

Seungcheol was supervising the training, correcting movements, he would rather train as well, but it wouldn’t be fair with others, people had to train with someone their level and the captain would probably havoc them. to outsiders they could be mistaken for some crazy group playing fight, since they wore commoners’ clothes. But inside castle walls no one was so common.

Seungcheol leaned on the fence and took a deep breath, just as something caught his sight, Jeonghan was walking near the training fields, which was unusual, but he didn’t question. The weird thing was that the prince was stopped, still looking directly at him and as soon as the captain looked back, Jeonghan promptly looked away and started walking fast, almost running.

The knight got confused, but it wasn’t his first time, he was getting used to Jeonghan being a mystery.

Just then, someone slapped his shoulder, Seungcheol almost drew his sword, but noticing it was a friend made him lean back again. It was his childhood friend, Myungho. The guy was from lands far away from that kingdom, didn’t have accent, was awesome at close combat and was skillful when it came to bladeless arming, which in part Seungcheol was envious, but not so much, since he was as good as his friend.

Myungho was his right hand, while Seungcheol tired the knights to death, Myungho preferred to be in his office, it was Seungcheol’s too, not that captain went there a lot, but his right hand did great job, giving written reports to the king. He couldn’t understand how this guy could handle so much bureaucracy.

“Why was the prince staring at you?” asked Myungho.

“As if I knew” Answered the knight

“well, anyways, take this” Seungcheol got the object and started inspecting it

“What the hell? Why are you giving me a mask?”

“It’s for the ball, dumbass”

“wait, it’s going to be a masquerade ball?”

“yeah”

“Fine, but why are we going to wear masks? We’re knights, not guests”

“Because the king wants us to go undercover”

Seungcheol follow the king’s orders without questioning, but this didn't stop him to think it was a bit weird.

Later that night Seungcheol went to the ball along with the rest with the nights, mask on face and dressed as decent as he could. He looked around appreciating the place, it didn’t matter how many times he came here, he would never get tired of its beauty, so wonderfully decorated, especially the big chandelier hanging on the center.

Just like something that came straight from a fairytale

He didn’t expect the room to be so full, but it seemed that many nobles decided to say yes to the king’s invitation, when really what they wanted was to the prince to say yes to one of them.

The knight found it weird that Jeonghan was taking so much time to find a suitor, there must be someone the prince likes, and someone who will like him back and it couldn’t be so hard, Jeonghan’s natural flirtatious behavior sure did everything easier

Seungcheol was ready to snap necks if someone tried anything, but that night everyone seemed very well behaved, people danced, people ate, and some were even laughing. He didn’t know how that was even possible, that ball was so boring that he started drinking.

First, he thought that was a horrible idea, the king would kill him if he was seen doing anything that wasn’t his duty, but he wasn’t in uniform, also no one could recognize his face. Then he said fuck it and drank it, if something went wrong some other knight would have to warn him so he could send orders.

He thought that drinking helped time run faster, but he was wrong. People was still dancing and laughing, he couldn’t understand. He only got more bored and now he was also tipsy, great.

Seungcheol decided to get out of there to get some fresh air, he started walking, the night was chilly, but not uncomfortable, just how he liked. At times like this he thought he could use some good book, he liked reading, not that he had time for it lately. But he longed for it, maybe something about tales, just like the ones his mother used to read for him when he was a kid.

He sat on a bench at the gardens, flowers losing color as winter got closer.

He could see someone entered the place, but he didn't care much. What he didn't see was that the person took off the mask e threw it on the ground.

He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around and his eyes went wide, there was Jeonghan smiling sweetly. from the angle Seungcheol was the moon hovered right above the prince’s head like a halo, Jeonghan looked like an angel and Seungcheol heart race increased fast like a lightning.

“H-hi” said the prince

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped and he stayed like that for a while before his brain decided to work.

“Hello, my prince” Said him getting up and bowing slightly

“I was searching for you, where were you?” asked Jeonghan

“what do you mean?” said the knight confused

“I mean that I wanted to see you, I spend the whole ball looking for you, but you vanished, I even went to the stables” explained him “those suitors are so fucking boring, I had to drawn myself in wine, I couldn’t bear with them.

“Don’t worry, my prince, I know that you’ll find someone you like”

Jeonghan was looking away and Seungcheol used that chance to appreciate the prince, from the angle he was, the moon was right above Jeonghan’s head, it seemed like a halo and the prince looked like an angel. Something inside Seungcheol made him feel weird, the boy decided to ignore it, hoping it stopped.

“Actually, I already did”

“That’s great, who it’s the lucky one?”

Jeonghan moved closer fast and if Seungcheol wasn’t so stunned he could have stepped behind. But he was rooted on that goddam floor, Jeonghan quickly cupped his face a pressed his lips on the other’s and Seungcheol’s brain short circuited.

The prince’s lips were so soft, warm and it tasted sweet just like the wine the boy had. Seungcheol’s legs started shaking like a leaf, so he grabbed Jeonghan’s hips for balance. he thought he would never feel so nervous again, last time was when it was test day along his years of training.

Seungcheol put his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulder to push him gently, he didn’t wanted to seems rude, but also didn’t want too lose his composure and get lost on that feeling that he didn’t know how to name it, also felt heavy in his guts.

“My prince, you're very drunk, I’ll take you to your quarters.”

“No, I want to stay with you. I’ve been dreaming about this, I mean, literally dreaming about it. Like, there’s this guy that I love so much, he appears in my dreams and it’s so vivid, it seems so real, in my dreams he kisses me, hugs me and he says the sweetest things in the world to me”

Seungcheol felt his heart constricting and his breath was taken away from him like someone punched him

“That’s it, you’re hallucinating, I’m taking you to your quarters.” Said the knight grabbing Jeonghan by the shoulders and tugging the prince with him

The way to the prince’s quarters was mostly quiet, except for some laughing from the blonde, which Seungcheol found it cute and that thought entangled even more his brain.

Also, Jeonghan tried to hug him several times, he was trying to touch the other minimally, but the prince was making the task so difficult. He thanked heavens when they reached the quarters and he could put the prince on the bed, but it was more like Jeonghan falling face first on the mattress and mumbling incoherencies.

Seungcheol took deep breaths, trying hard to avert his eyes from Jeonghan, damm, even his back was cute. The knight rolled his eyes, tired of these thoughts that he couldn't control.

He turned on his heels, grabbed his hair and walked to the door, while filling his mind with thoughts about his sword and how he had to hone it. Avoiding all thoughts about Jeonghan and that the blonde loved to cuddle to sleep or how perfect it would be for him to draw slow shapes on the soft skin of his back.

Seungcheol closed the door, he sighed and thought how crazy he was for that that day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for taking so long, but finally here it is, thanks everyone who supporting memories, love u. scream at me at the comments, I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a lot of research on tarot and in the end I used nothing, so much time wasted for nothing. Also I'm trying to do something with the loose end in this fic, cause it's driving me crazy. but I got this, and here it is. also wanted to try other pov, I think Seungcheol made his feeling clear already

Seungcheol threw himself on his bed, taking deep breaths. Myungho looked at him and giggled, the knights just came back from a three days mission, everyone lacked sleep, but of course captain had to be twice as watchful, never could seems weak. He was whacked, surely, he could sleep twenty hours straight and he would still be tired.

This last mission was totally unnecessary according to Seungcheol, the knights had to guard some princess back to her kingdom and he just couldn’t understand why he had to do that. It wasn’t that far, also the way wasn’t so dangerous, she had her own guards.

But orders are orders, and Seungcheol was still sane enough to follow them.

Mission was a success, but Seungcheol wasn’t a hundred percent focused on it. He rather had used these three days for other stuff, like asking Jeonghan what the hell was that crap that he was trying to say on the other night or why did he kiss him. These thoughts haunted him all the time, he didn’t have to way to die and go to hell, hell came earlier, and he was already living in it.

But there would always be duty, so Seungcheol jumped out of bed, before de gave up on getting up, or worse, fell asleep.

He went to find Jeonghan, since he was told that the prince went out and Seungcheol came back before Jeonghan. But thank gods the prince didn't take much longer, hell would break loose if Seungcheol had to go search for him.

Coming to he gates he saw the prince hugging someone else, a guy, nicely dressed, who disappeared but soon after before he could reach the prince, other person appeared by Jeonghan’s side. It was guy with mono lids eyes, a little shorter than Jeonghan, brown haired.

Seungcheol saw that guy before, he was constantly near the prince, it was Chan, Jeonghan’s chaperone.

This was bad, why this boy had to appear right when the knight wanted to speak with the prince?

The knight took a deep breath, turned on his heels and stared walking, frowning a little bit, fine, frowning a lot.

Jeonghan was feeling his cheeks burning, he didn't know if it was because he was flushed or deeply embarrassed. He wanted to believe it was because of the first, despite knowing deep in his heart it was because of the latter.

“I can't believe, Chan. I’m so dumb” Said the prince.

“of course not, your highness.”

“Stop saying that just to make me feel better”

“I’m telling the truth”

“I was so sure it was him, I looked at those eyes and I thought I would recognize it anywhere. But I was wrong, as always” said Jeonghan “He said he didn't even saw me at the ball”

“Don't worry, your highness. I’m sure you’ll find who you’re looking for”

“I hope so. Those eyes deceived me, but I can’t remember much of what happened that night anyways”

Chan looked at the prince sweetly. Jeonghan smiled as well, he was sad that he failed to find the mysterious cutie he so sure believed he fell in love with on that night.

“but I’m not completely sure that I want to find who it is. My heart is already aching for someone. I don't know if I can handle more of it” Said Jeonghan

“Are you talking about your little crush?”

“Little? we both know there's nothing little about it. I'm pretty much infatuated.”

Chan laughed while folding clothes

“But you can't blame me, it's not my fault. That smile makes me feel like I'm in heaven and his embrace is the comfiest place in the whole wide world” Said Jeonghan throwing himself on his bed, eagle spread. Looking at the ceiling, dumbstruck

“what's his name again?”

“Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol”

After that Jeonghan felt like wandering to the city, it was always fun, things always changed, every time there was new things to see. But he had to go undercover, no fancy clothes, no jewelry and face covered, always, no exceptions.

But then suddenly something got his attention, it was a tent, many colors on it, very flashy. Jeonghan felt like the circus came to town, just like when he was a kid, except that there’s was just the tent, no clowns, no balancer, no elephants. He didn’t care.

at first, he hesitated, thinking that was childish, but then he thought why grow up, if he couldn’t be a child sometimes.

He pushed the curtains aside and entered the tent. Inside there was all type of mystic stuff, like crystal balls, a chirping bird (without one eye) and a strong smell of incense, that he quick located, burning slowly, yet, strongly.

His eyes were lost wandering around, when someone screamed near him and Jeonghan tripped on something behind him, probably would have crushed himself on the floor.

He looked to the person, it was a chubby and short woman wearing a turban, heavy makeup around her eyes, many big and shiny jewelry adorning her neck and fingers. She was pressing her face with her hands, eyes went big. She got close and gabbed Jeonghan’s arm, then his shoulders.

Jeonghan was paralyzed, his eyes were wide and for a moment that was the only part of him that moved. The woman clapped her hands together and smiled widely, kind of creepy in his honestly opinion

“Oh heavens, sit, please, sit down” said the woman, Jeonghan following her wish “What’s the occasion for such honor to be visited by the blond prince himself?”

Jeonghan frowned, letting his hood drop, revealing his face.

“How do you know who I am?” asked him

“I know it all, boy. Past, present and future” Said her “But we’re not here to talk about me, so, what brings you here, blonde prince?”

“Well, I don’t know exactly, was just walking and saw your tent”

“it must be fate, fate bought you here today, there must be something that fate wants you to know”

“I don’t really believe in fate”

The woman gasped, putting her hands flat on her chest

“Fate is powerful, it reigns it all, believe it, boy. Fate has something reserved for all of us” Said her “let’s find out what fate wants to tell you”

She got a tarot deck, spread them on the table in front of them, Jeonghan on one side, the woman on the other. She gestured to the cards and Jeonghan got as many cards as the woman wanted. In the end, there were three cards face up on the table, she cleaned the rest of them and put the chosen cards side by side.

“Oh my, what do we have here?” said her

“What it is?” asked him

“oh boy, you have a troubled love life, have lots of energy, can be misunderstood as cold and is always trying to find balance” Said her “That’s what the cards say. But I feel that energy is stronger around this one.”

“Dark times are coming, blonde prince. Also, you strive for balance, but sometimes you must let yourself go, trust your guts. That person is very intense, loves attention and is true with their feeling” continued her

“I don’t know what you mean” said Jeonghan

“That’s the cards’ message for you, I’m sorry, that’s all I can tell you” Said her

“It’s okay, I came here for fun”

“But think about what I said, trust fate”

“I’ll do it. How much is it?”

“For you it’s free, blonde prince. You need it, like I said, dark times are coming”

Jeonghan got up, covered his face and got out of there more confused than ever, with an encoded message, not exactly knowing what to do with it.

Jeonghan got back to the castle and went straight to his quarters. He was about to throw himself on the bed when he saw something on the ground, it was shining, the light from outside reflecting on it.

He got the thing and exanimated. It was a silver ring, the material was nice, the prince didn’t know much about jewels, but no one had to be a genius to see that the ring was fancy.

He looked further on it and saw there was some symbols on it. He recognized as runes, it wasn’t fresh on his memory, that’s why he took a little long to read it. But a wide smile spread on his face when he deciphered.

He knew that name that invoked such fears, yet, good feelings, sometimes a warm fuzz on his belly.

“Seungcheol” Jeonghan whispered

He wondered why that would be doing there, it had his name, so it must he his. He knew how devoted the knight was to his work, so he didn’t even must have noticed the absence of the ring.

what a cute clumsy, thought the prince

Jeonghan wanted to give the ring back, but he was afraid that the knight would be busy, what if someone saw them together, they would begin questioning. But then he remembered what the fortune teller said. Then he trusted his guts, maybe the person she was talking about was Seungcheol or so the prince wanted to believe.

If he was intense, then, Jeonghan wanted to be too. And she said that he loved attention, so Jeonghan’s going to find him would make him happy. he got happy thinking about all these possibilities. He made up his mind and put the ring on his pocket.

Now he was determined to be intense with Seungcheol and give him lots of attention. The prince walked fast to the door, but he dropped his smile, face shocked when he saw a bunch of black dressed men standing on the other side of the door.

On his stupor and fear, he tried to run backwards, but one of them gave wide steps and easily reached Jeonghan. Whoever was it, the person was huge, tall as a wardrobe and strong like a horse.

The barbaric got Jeonghan by the neck, lifted him with just one hand and hit him hard against the wall, immediately Jeonghan got dizzy. He tried to get out, but with his feet hanging on air and his hands doing no damage, he knew he was doomed.

He got his head hit hard on the wall a few more times, the barbaric grunted. A fist came flying on the prince’s direction, hitting him right on the temple. His body went limp, unconsciousness taking control over him. And little did he know that there was blood tracing his face, staining his clothes and the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hope you liked, feel free to leave kudos and comments, also thank you so much for reading and supporting memories, this baby deserve it. love yall


	6. Forelsket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forelsket: the euphoric feeling you experience when you’re falling in love

"Good morning, bitch! Wake up already, you've been sleeping for three fucking days!"

Those were the first words that Jeonghan heard, followed by a loud slap across his face, his eyes opened immediately. But his only view was the ground, the force placed on that slap made his head bow at an odd angle. Not that he could help it, the pain spread quickly over the affected area, he started to hear a buzz, his head was spinning.

The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move, his hands were tied behind the back of the chair, he assumed it was the same rope used to tie his legs, it hurt, it was too tight, his limbs were sore and his hands were tingling, which was a horrible feeling.

He looked up, his hair made it difficult to see, like a curtain to his eyes, he really needed to get a haircut. But with the small vision he had he could see that a man was in front of him, broad shoulders, tall as a tower, face covered by a helmet, dressed in black from head to toe. He recognized that uniform, it was the same one that the masquerade invaders wore.

"You useless whore, lucky you the boss likes pretty faces like you" the man looked too strong "or I would have already broken your neck, you little shit!"

Jeonghan's heart raced, what was going on? Who was that man? Where he was? All of these questions filled his mind at once like a flood. Looking around, he saw that there were no corners, above him the ceiling looked like something he thought was palm leaves. Damn it, he was in a cabin in the middle of only god knows where, with only god knows what and only god knows who.

His head started to hurt, his body started shooting rays of icy rage all over the place, his heart pounded even faster, and his breathing became short and fast.

"Who are you?!" asked Jeonghan

"I am the one who is going to break your neck, you little bitch" Another slap was quickly given on the prince's face, making his body go violently to the side, like a curved arrow ready to be shot in a bow.

"Let me go!!" Shouted Jeonghan

another slap

"Shut the fuck up!"

This man could be strong as a horse, but Jeonghan would find a way to make him regret the day he was born. His father had his moments, but not even the king treated Jeonghan like that.

he saw a switchblade being opened and in the blink of an eye the sharp edge of the blade was touching his neck and the man was so close that he could feel his hot breath, which made him wrinkle his nose. he looked at the blade, which was dirty and oxidized. he thought about how many diseases he could get if it pierced his skin

A deep voice shouted outside, shouting something that Jeonghan could not understand, the man in front of him stared at Jeonghan and was called by someone, which made him walk away, leaving Jeonghan alone, but of course, not before slapping Jeonghan one last time.

Jeonghan's vision was worryingly darkening, purple dots danced in front of his eyes and the buzzing in his head only increased even more and he was sure he was no longer feeling his hands.

He tried to free his hands, writhing and everything, but the rope didn't budge an inch, the same for his legs. He looked around, there was a table, lots of clay objects on it, on the other side there was a very rustic straw bed, the prince grunted, highly frustrated by not finding anything sharp, even the smallest of all the blades would be useful to get out of there.

But without something like that he was left to his own destiny’s will, just being able to wait and see what was in store for him. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, damn fate.

This was not the first time that the prince was kidnapped, but it was always a highly tense situation. so he tried to remember how to calm himself through breathing exercises and positive thoughts, although thinking positive sometimes bothered him and made him feel foolish.

He threw his head back and patted his pants pocket, the ring was still there. oh, thanks god, he didn't know what he would do if he had lost that, he wanted to see Seungcheol and his smile so badly. Damn, what a beautiful smile.

Jeonghan had followed his instincts and look where he was now.

Jeonghan grunted. He had to find a way to get out of there, he refused to die looking disheveled like that. Gods, the simple thought made him want to crawl out of his own skin.

He tried to listen to everything they said outside. And it looks like they wouldn't be back for a while. then he started looking around, desperately looking for something that could get him out of that situation. he dropped his head, frustrated, and discouraged.

But then something flashed faintly on the floor, the light reflecting in his eyes. Jeonghan couldn't believe it. it was the caveman's knife; the idiot must have left it behind and didn't even notice. he breathed relieved, if he managed to get the knife, he could get the hell out of there.

But then he felt something, a feeling that his chest got punched, which made him double in pain and cough hard. He took a breath of air as if he had been underwater for a long time. He was breathless, what was going on? he suddenly felt anxious, as if something bad was about to happen and worried about someone he didn't quite know who was.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to yell at the first person that dared to appear in front of him and also punch someone would go down really well. He shook his head, he thought about how strange it was, he focused on the knife again. Damn it, it was too far to reach with his foot. Jeonghan snorted, his nose was already bleeding, and he couldn't feel his jaw anymore, so he had nothing left to lose.

Then he rocked his chair until he fell and hit his head on the floor, his vision blurred for a moment and he swore he would actually pass out at any moment. he waited for the darkness to swallow him, but after a while things started to return to normal and he tried to hurry, surely someone had heard his movements.

he crawled across the dirty, dusty floor, soiling himself from head to toe. after many grunts and the feeling of having lost something he didn't know what it was, he managed to get to the knife. Jeonghan took the object and cut the rope as fast as he could with his tingling hands and as soon as he did, he rubbed his wrists, trying to get the blood to circulate again.

the prince took the knife and stood near the door that was ajar and looked through the crack. there was a lot of movement outside, he breathed through his teeth and sighed, didn't these thugs have other people to beat and curse?

His legs started to shake when he saw that someone was approaching him, but he closed his hands in fists and remembered that he would not die there. A guy who was so grotesque that he looked like an ogre came in and stood with his back to Jeonghan looking confusedly at the chair thrown anyway on the floor, along with the overturned pieces of rope.

The blonde took advantage of this small amount of time to walk silently to the exit. But then he stepped on a stick and immediately looked at the ogre, who looked back at him. That guy was so big that he could crush Jeonghan's skull with his bare hands, but it looked like he didn't like to get his hands dirty, as he had a club full of thorns on the end.

The ogre ran towards Jeonghan, aiming the club at him and it seemed that the prince had his feet rooted to the ground, but at the last moment he managed to throw himself to the side. he didn't have time to process what happened, being shocked by the size of the hole the club made on the ground where he was a second ago.

Jeonghan had to think fast, but he took too long and so he ended up being caught by the ogre who held him by the shirt and hit him on the wall as if he were nothing more than a rag doll, the prince screamed and he knew he would not last much, now fainting seemed a very close reality.

But he managed to lift the knife and stick it the screaming ogre’s eye and dropped it immediately. Jeonghan looked around, looking for anything he could use. He took longer than he wished, but he was happy to realize that he didn't need to fix anything and although the fortune teller's advice seemed terrible for having brought him there, he decided to give fate one more chance.

Jeonghan ran to the front of the table and waited, his body told him to run, but he knew he wouldn't go far with that frighteningly long-legged ogre. Then he waited, the ogre turned and screamed towards him.

Jeonghan waited and waited, the seconds seemed to pass more and more slowly, but it finally happened. The ogre tripped over the chair and fell, hitting his head on the corner of the table. as soon as his reflexes acted, he threw himself on the ground, away from the ogre.

He stayed on the floor for a while, trying to remember how to use his legs again. The ogre was on the ground, eyes closed, head open and a trickle of blood oozing from there, forming a red crown around that deformed head.

The prince ran to the door again, it was wide open, but he tried to hide in the shadows, even with the sun shining so bright outside. there were still people outside, but none of them were looking in his direction, so he carefully ran and hid behind the cabin. people were going on that direction; they probably heard the huge ogre fall.

Fate must really hate Jeonghan, someone saw him and warned the others. This time he didn't try to contain his reflexes and ran for his life as fast as he could. He continued to run while he heard shouting and things being thrown at him.

He looked back and saw that he would never stand a chance against one of them, least against all of those who were persecuting him. As soon as he looked forwards, his reflex stopped him, he had almost collided with a horse. The animal, frightened, stood for a moment on its hind legs and neighed loudly.

As soon as the animal returned to normal, the person who was riding it was revealed. Jeonghan couldn't believe it. after receiving so many blows on the head, he thought he was delirious, but he didn't care, that was the most beautiful delirium he had ever had.

He started to laugh.

The horse was being followed by many others, all with someone riding. They ran around Jeonghan and the horse, forming a corridor on either side, shouting and wielding weapons, he felt enormous relief.

The man got off his horse, wearing full armor and a green cloak with Adarfell's insignia. the hair was black, just like the eyes, deep as the ocean. It was him, Jeonghan knew, the weird things he had felt, the anxiety, the fear, and the anger, it was all from that man. he didn't know how he knew it, he wondered why the other had felt all of those stuff.

The rider got off his horse and walked to Jeonghan.

"Where were you?" he asked holding Jeonghan by the shoulders "I almost died of worry!"

"You're late, Seungcheol" said Jeonghan.

the knight looked down, ashamed.

"I know and I'm sorry" said the knight "you look awful, you look like you’re about get limp. Come on, I'll take you home"

Jeonghan took the hand that Seungcheol offered. The brunette helped the prince to get on the horse and soon after he climbed too. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's waist, normally he would be shy about doing that, but his head was hurting too much to think of anything complex.

Then, finally then, the darkness swallowed him.

As soon as waking up the prince grimaced and put his hand over his head, but quickly someone pulled his hand back and held it. but by the brief contact he could feel that his head was bandaged.

He opened his eyes and felt a great dizziness, everything around him spun like a damn mill.

"Jeonghan?" Said the queen

"Mother?"

"Hi, honey," said the queen.

He turned to see his mother, and everything spun around again. She was wearing a beautiful long-sleeved dress; her wavy hair was brushed and was so long it reached her waist. She was blonde, just like her son, and wore the crown, which no matter how much she moved it never seemed to move even an inch. something that has always intrigued Jeonghan, who longed to discover that secret.

"Honey, don't move, it's going to be okay," said the queen. "How do you feel?"

"horrible" he said

The queen smiled sweetly

"I know, dear. But it will pass" she said stroking his hair as lightly as she could "now rest, I'll be back later to see how you are doing"

The boy nodded and saw his mother close the bedroom’s door. He slowly turned his head and got surprised; he would have jumped out of bed if he had the strength to do so.

There was Seungcheol looking out the window with his arms crossed. The light touched his face like the gentlest of all caresses, his eyes were illuminated by the light that came through them, illuminating his soul and his whole being.

"Seungcheol?" He called weakly

The knight turned immediately. He ran to the bed and sat down next to Jeonghan, holding his hand. Seungcheol rubbed his own head and massaged the temple with his fingertips

"What happened? Did you get hurt?" Asked the prince

Seungcheol smiled weakly

"No, I'm fine. The problem is this little thing here" he said pointing to the sword at his waist

“What do you mean?" Asked the confused blonde

"Okay, look, I have a theory and I know it may sound crazy. But listen to me" asked the knight "While you didn’t wake up, I went to research my theory"

"How many days have I been knocked out?" Asked Jeonghan

"Two days"

"Two days?!?!"

"Yes, yes, but calm down" said the brunette "so, I asked the librarian Hansol to help me and then I realized that I was not so crazy, because there were books about it"

"There were books about the former owners of this sword, and they told how they felt they had a special connection with the people they loved. But not just anyone, they swore it was with their soul mate"

"They could feel what their soul mates felt, the feelings, whether they were well or not, the pain, everything, what one felt the other felt it too. They were concretely connected as if they were one."

"And you know, I feel it, I feel it with you" Seungcheol laughed "and I thought it was funny, after all, you are my prince and I am just your faithful knight. And you don't even like my guts, do you? "

Seungcheol looked down avoiding the prince's eyes, afraid of the answer. he wanted to look the other way, but he felt that he would throw up because of the vertigo if he moved too much.

"Isn't that right, my prince?" Seungcheol asked again

Jeonghan took a deep breath, he could feel the other's heart pounding like a drum. The prince could feel it when the knight looked back at him.

"I ... I" stammered Jeonghan "I like you"

The knight's eyes widened

"I like you, Seungcheol. I like you a lot" said the prince sadly

The knight smiled and Jeonghan felt that, the good feeling filled him too

"Good, that must be why you kissed me at the masquerade ball then" said Seungcheol

It was Jeonghan's turn to widen his eyes

"I did what?!" He said shocked "was that you?!"

"Yes, it was me. I thought you knew it and that's why you were avoiding me"

"I only remembered the kiss, but I didn't remember it was you"

"Well, it's me"

"I’m glad, it would be terrible if it were one of those self-centered suitors"

Seungcheol stroked the prince's face gently like the touch of a feather.

"What about you?" The prince asked, "Do you like me?"

Seungcheol nodded vigorously

"It's a shame that we kissed, and you don't even remember" said the brunette

"That’s too bad" said Jeonghan, "but there is a way to fix it"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, like this"

The prince got Seungcheol’s neck and pulled him closer, sealing his lips and allowing himself to drown and drown really deep in that feeling.

Moving their lips against each other, Seungcheol went over the blonde and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close until the bodies were touching everywhere, leaving no space for the finer of all leaves could get in the middle of them.

And they moved their mouths, and opened them, hot breaths getting mised and tongues meeting and brushing.

"I hope you remember this one" said the knight

"I will never forget" said Jeonghan "now lie down"

"I can’t, I have to work"

"Lie down Seungcheol, if anyone asks you, just say that I commanded you to stay here with me"

Seungcheol hesitated, but after lying down, Jeonghan snuggled up, feeling the other's body heat, which was more than welcome.

Jeonghan looked into the other's eyes, smiled, and then put his arm around the knight's waist, never wanting to let him go ever again


	7. Chapter 7

Jeonghan sat up quickly and scared, despite his eyes being wide open and his mind was still in the nightmare he was having.

He put his hand on his forehead, he was sweating and panting, his shirt was soaked, and the covers were too uncomfortable, choking him and making his blood boil, so he threw them as far as he could.

Jeonghan didn’t hear when someone opened his bedroom door wide, the door made a huge bang when it hit the wall. And he barely noticed when the person hugged him tight and wiped his tears away. He didn't know he was crying, even with his lower lip trembling. The blonde was feeling lost and even though he had just woken up, he was feeling exhausted and ready for another twelve hours of sleep.

"Jeonghan ?!" shouted Chan "what happened? I heard screams"

_I screamed?_ Jeonghan thought

"Chan, I ... I, my legs" said Jeonghan through sobs

"Legs ?!" Chan said with a frown, he went through the blankets and lifted the hem of the prince's pants, touching and examining all the skin as close as he could, looking for the smallest of wounds.

"Not there, Chan. In the nightmare, they cut off my legs, my bones were all broken." Said Jeonghan sobbing even harder

"oh my god, Jeonghan. What a horrible thing" said Chan

Jeonghan buried his face in his friend's shoulder and Chan stroked his friend's back and rocked him like a baby

Chan's heart sank, he had never seen his friend like that, he had always seemed so sure of himself. Happy and radiant, calm and balanced.

But now he was crying desperately on his shoulder, he wanted to cry too. He had known Jeonghan for so long that he felt like he was a brother and living in the castle he was far from his blood brother and could barely visit him.

Sometimes Jeonghan reminded Chan of his younger brother and even though the prince was older than him, sometimes he let himself act like he was younger and didn't care that Chan took care of him, just like at that moment.

"Calm down Jeonghan, it's okay, there's no one here but you and me"

Jeonghan couldn't stop the river of tears that soaked the other's shirt and Chan stroked his hair. The bandage was still there, remembering the days of despair and worry when the prince had been kidnapped.

Those damn barbarians who only cared about looting took his precious friend, as soon as he noticed that Jeonghan was nowhere to be found, Chan ran to call the army captain.

It was almost time for bed, the captain was very understandable and did his best to calm Chan. And since receiving the news, he has not stopped looking for Jeonghan, working with the king and everyone at his disposal to bring him back.

Seungcheol didn’t sleep that night, didn’t eat and was unable to do anything other than look for the prince. Chan was always around to assist the captain, who asked him questions about the blonde.

Chan felt weak from crying all the time during the process, but Seungcheol assured him that crying was not a sign of weakness. And so Chan was incredibly happy that Jeonghan had someone as good as the captain around.

Seungcheol was packing things up in the weapon room when Chan came running and stopped breathless in front of him, resting his hands on his knees to try to stabilize his breathing for a moment.

As soon as he did, he told him that the prince had called him and even though he wanted to be close to his friend, he knew he had tasks to do, so he would entrust Jeonghan to the captain.

Seungcheol left Minghao in charge and ran to the blonde's quarters. He was faced with the sight of Jeonghan in bed, curled up in a fetal position, hands on his ears, despite the place being in complete silence.

He approached carefully, sat down next to him and took his hand. The blonde got startled and quickly walked away from Seungcheol. But the prince was careless and went too far and ended up falling out of bed with a shrill scream.

Seungcheol quickly came around the bed, Jeonghan was on the floor grunting. Seungcheol picked him up bride style and sat on the bed, placing him on his lap, hugging him and massaging his legs. Jeonghan automatically put his head on the other's shoulder, who stroked his hair without hesitation.

Jeonghan was shaking from head to toe, Seungcheol didn't know what to do, he had never been good at comforting people. He was a soldier, trained to be strong in body and mind. Trained to hide his feelings and continue despite feeling in the worst of conditions.

But he was willing to learn how to comfort people and make them feel better, for Jeonghan he was willing to do that.

"My prince, why are you like this? Chan told me it was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad" said the captain

"I ... I had a nightmare and I can't forget it; it was so real." Said Jeonghan "since I came back, I keep having these nightmares, that they torture and kill me"

Seungcheol was speechless, he didn’t know what to say, being always prepared to die for his king. But now he was ready to die for his prince. He wanted to protect him from all the evils in the world, to make him stay in his arms, awfully close to him, to create a bubble around them, where nothing bad could enter.

Seungcheol would do anything to see his smile

"You could have told me you were feeling bad, I wouldn't have judged you" said Seungcheol

"I didn't want you to think I'm weak" said the blonde

"Me? Thinking that? Never" said the captain, "you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You endured days of captivity and torture, faced your captors and even managed to escape. Prince, you are extraordinarily strong and brave, I would never think such a thing of you "

Seungcheol touched the other's chin and made him look into his eyes. It was a heartbreaking scene, he never thought of himself as a soft-hearted person, but at that moment he knew he was wrong.

He saw Jeonghan's red eyes and nose, his trembling lip, his face swollen. He kissed the prince's cheek and patted his back.

"You are so nice to me" said Jeonghan, crying again "why?"

"Why not?" Said the confused captain "my prince, crying so much like that you will dehydrate"

Seungcheol held the prince with one arm and with the other took a jar and poured water into a glass. He took the glass and brought it to the blonde's lips, who drank only a little of the liquid. But the brunette made him drink the whole glass.

"oh my god, my prince, you are so pale" said Seungcheol "I’ll call the doctor now, so stay here"

Seungcheol put the prince on the bed and was taking the covers, when suddenly Jeonghan threw himself into his arms.

"No, please don't go, don't leave me alone. They'll be back" pleaded Jeonghan

"They who?" Seungcheol asked

"The bad men" said Jeonghan

"There's no bad man here, my prince," said Seungcheol, gently pushing him back onto the mattress "stay here and I'll be right back with the doctor"

"No, no" said Jeonghan holding on to Seungcheol

"Okay, so come with me" said the captain getting up and taking the blonde with him, as they walked Jeonghan didn’t stop holding Seungcheol's hand and walked remarkably close to him.

They went down the stairs to a floor above the cellars. Seungcheol knocked on the door and waited, after a while he heard scuffling footsteps and a prolonged yawn

The doctor opened the door and had only one eye open, but as soon as he saw the prince, he woke up fully and opened the door wide.

"Your highness! Captain! Come in, come in, please!" Said the doctor taking a step to the side.

Jeonghan didn't take a single step, so Seungcheol dragged him into the doctor's room

"So? To what do I owe the pleasure of your sight?" Asked the doctor

Seungcheol waited for Jeonghan to speak, but he said nothing

"Hmm ... the prince is having trouble sleeping, trembling and everything" said the brunette

"Ah yes" said the doctor "this way please"

The doctor guided Jeonghan across the room and sat him in a chair. Jeonghan looked at the captain pleadingly, so he stayed by his side. The doctor started to examine him, seeing his eyes, mouth and chest

"Heavens! Your heart is beating so fast, your highnesses” said the doctor in amazement "since when are you feeling this way?"

"Since I was rescued" said the prince

"Is he going to be okay, Doctor Jisoo?" Seungcheol asked

"Yes, of course he will, before me, my father took care of the royal family and he never let them down, did he?" said Jisoo

Jeonghan looked shyly at the doctor and nodded quickly. Then Jisoo went to a table full of different sized glass, he scanned some and finally took one. he took the cork out of the bottle and gave it to Jeonghan.

"Drink this and let's find out what's causing you all this trouble" said the doctor

Jeonghan drank and shortly afterwards a cloud began to form above his head, changing colors. the doctor put his hand on his chin and looked puzzled at the cloud. Seungcheol was shocked, he had never seen that before, but he was no doctor, so he decided not to question.

The doctor walked over to a bookcase and started flipping through books

"Ah yes, I found it" said the doctor "here it is"

The doctor placed the open book on the table in front of them.

"What your highness has is a hole in your soul, which let the evil of your kidnappers in and this is causing you all these problems, your highness" said doctor Jisoo, "but don't worry, there is a treatment for this. I will prepare a medicine for you. But your spiritual side also needs to be treated "

"There is only one problem, that part can be more complicated. Your highness needs to be close to someone you like a lot, the more you like it the better, you have to do it until the problems go away" said the doctor "now go to bed and try rest a little"

"Thank you doctor Jisoo" said both

Seungcheol took Jeonghan back to the room and was about to put him to bed, but then he felt the prince's neck, that was completely sweaty

"My prince, it would be better if you took a shower, so sleeping would be more comfortable" suggested Seungcheol

"Yes, I want that" said the prince, his voice hoarse from crying so much.

"Okay, so stay here, I'll call Chan to help you"

"No. Didn't you hear the doctor?" Said the blonde "I need to be close to the person I like best and that person is you"

Seungcheol hesitated for a moment, but then offered his hand to the prince and guided him to the bathtub. The prince started to undress, and the captain automatically turned around

Jeonghan laughed

"What are you doing?" He asked "Didn't you say you were going to help me? I don't think you're going to be much of help with your eyes closed"

"I don't want to disrespect you, my prince" said Seungcheol

"You won't disrespect me; besides, I didn't think you were the shy type" laughed the blonde

Seungcheol heard when Jeonghan sat in the bathtub and then put a hand on his forehead and the other on his belly and breathed as deeply as he could.

Then he turned around and tried to ignore Jeonghan's vision by going to the bucket that was near the lit fireplace, the water should be hot by now.

He picked up the bucket and started to spill the contents in the tub. He didn't want to look, but he would knock it all out if he didn't look at what he was doing.

Then he looked, oh my god, Jeonghan was a vision of paradise, thin, but not so much. He had thick thighs, a flat stomach. He was half on his side, so Seungcheol saw the prince's buttocks. Automatically, Seungcheol felt his face and neck get hot, it must have been red as a pepper, it was so big, and it looked so soft. He tried not to think about how much he wanted to touch it.

The water made his skin glow in that candlelight and for the first time Seungcheol didn’t see an angel there. On the outside he looked angelic, but by looking into his eyes, you could see his real intentions and the little horns.

Suddenly, the captain felt Jeonghan touching his face, which made him look up at him. His head was tilted, and he was running his thumb over his bottom lip.

They were awfully close and like magnets they attracted each other. Slowly they approached each other and when their lips touched Seungcheol felt like fireworks had exploded inside him throwing a big party

Jeonghan took the initiative, to avoid the other to walk away he grabbed the back of his neck and started to move his lips. It made him open his mouth, the prince was crazy to explore every little corner, his tongue danced inside the other's mouth, inviting the other's tongue to dance with his

Seungcheol pulled away suddenly, making Jeonghan confused. The blonde looked questioningly at the brunette, who looked away, embarrassed.

"You look so cute when you are flushed" said Jeonghan supporting his cheek in his hand

Both laughed

"You have to stop smiling like way" said Seungcheol

"Oh yeah? Why? Do you like it when I smile like that? Asked Jeonghan

Seungcheol nodded, which made the prince's smile widen.

"How are you feeling?" Seungcheol asked "better?"

"Yes, with you here I feel great" said the prince "the treatment must be working”

The knight took a jar with some kind of ointment, took a little and rubbed his palms together and rubbed the cream on the prince's hair.

Jeonghan relaxed, the soldier's fingers massaged his scalp and wow, it was exceptionally good. The prince, without noticing, closed his eyes and dropped the sponge into the water.

But out of nowhere, the blonde felt a flood of water fall on his head, he was startled and almost drowned, he looked at the captain, who had the most innocent look on his face.

Jeonghan retaliated by splashing water on Seungcheol, who tried to protect himself, but ended up getting wet anyway.

The knight helped Jeonghan to wash the rest of the body, trying to stay away from the parts he most wanted to touch. Jeonghan sometimes looked at him as if he knew the other's wishes, along with a mischievous smile that revealed his real age and not the rigid posture that made him look years older.

Seungcheol helped him dry and dress, he took him to bed, covered him and turned around. But before he could take a step, Jeonghan took his hand.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jeonghan

"Gonna sleep?" he said

Jeonghan threw the covers, making room for Seungcheol.

"I should go to sleep in the quarters, the others will start to suspect" said Seungcheol

"You are my knight and you are under my orders" said the blonde "so don't worry about anything. Besides, I'm sick and I need you here"

The knight lay down and Jeonghan pushed something into his hand, he studied the object, it was a ring, but not just any ring, it was his ring that he hadn't seen in a while and thought he would never see again.

“I was really looking for this” said Seungcheol “how did you find it?

"I didn't find it, it found me" Said Jeonghan

Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hand and slid the ring on the prince's finger, bringing his hand close to his mouth and kissing the ring.

"I was crazy looking for that ring because I wanted to give it to you"

"really?"

"Yes" said Seungcheol "my mother gave it to me, she said it would protect me and after you were captured I wanted you to give it to you, to protect you wherever you go"

Jeonghan smiled kindly

"This is truly kind of you, Seungcheol" said the prince, kissing the other briefly "I will take good care of this ring"

Seungcheol thought it was bad to feel weak and vulnerable, but at that moment, seeing Jeonghan lying there, comfortable and peaceful, he didn't think it was that bad.

He also liked the idea that he was the one who caused all this lull in the prince. He could feel a good feeling coming from Jeonghan and also something else that he didn't recognize very well. it felt like an intense, trapped desire, something that needed to be handled with care like a volcano about to erupt.

Seungcheol straightened up on the bed and Jeonghan soon came to stand close to him, hugging his waist and smiling at him, with his head on his chest. Seungcheol could feel that he was still not as well as he claimed to be. That impressed the knight, that little thing was so fragile in his arms was so strong and brave.

Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan's forehead and felt more comfortable there than he had ever felt.


	8. Chapter 8

Seungcheol opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that his arms hurt, so he tried to move them, and he couldn't. then he looked up and saw that he was lying down and that his arms were tightly bound by thick chains and saw that the same thing was happening with his feet.

an alarm sounded in his mind, but it was not an extraordinarily strong alarm, as he tried to break free, but the movements were lethargic and slow. he was not feeling well, his head hurt, his vision was blurred and everything around him was spinning. he was very hot, and he felt weak.

He looked around, saw that he was under a stone table and the walls and the extremely high ceiling were made of the same material and on the walls there were many torches lit, giving the place a horrible macabre feeling because of the flames that flickered and might appear people if an unsuspecting person passed.

on one side he saw that he was near an altar. On top of it, there were many candles burning around a larger object, which Seungcheol soon recognized as his sword. He was confused, what was going on?

He really wanted to have the strength to get out of there and was frustrated by not having it, but he felt a strange taste in his mouth, maybe someone gave it to him, since he did not remember having consumed anything strange.

But he, too, ate only meals with other knights and that worried him a lot, because if he had been numb, then it was by a knight. Only knights had access to their dorms.

Seungcheol hit his head against the stone, the thump was loud, and the sound reverberated through the empty crypt. despite the shock, his brain did not really want to work, it seems that the shock had only served to shake the gray matter inside his skull.

Every muscle in Seungcheol's body tightened when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He was sweating and panting, which only got worse when the other person came into view, holding a torch and wearing a brown tunic with a hood that completely covered his face, making the captain feel like he was looking at the emptiness of death.

Far away Jeonghan started the day with a good family breakfast. He was playing with Jaehyuk, when he was gradually feeling hot and his stomach felt like it was chewing itself.

Jaehyuk looked at him with those huge, adorable eyes and put his hands on his leg, squeezing his thigh, as if he were doing a massage. Even though those little hands didn't have much effect, Jeonghan liked the gesture.

Jeonghan ran a hand through his brother's hair, it was the color of the seabed, just like his father's. He loved his brother, but the fact that his brother had black hair and he had not always made him wonder if that was not the reason why his father would prefer his brother to him.

"Son?" Said the king

Jeonghan looked up and straightened up. The king could not see him showing weakness, he no longer liked Jeonghan and that would only serve to make him like him even less.

"Yes father?" Replied the blond

"What's wrong with you?" asked the king

“I don't have anything, Dad, I'm fine,” said Jeonghan, stuffing a huge mouthful into his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak.

"Are you feeling well, dear?" asked the mother

"Yes, mom, it's just a little hot in here" said the blonde waving his shirt.

"Honey, it's cool here," said the queen, "I thought you were better after your appointment with Dr. Jisoo."

“I, too, mother,” said the prince, “but I think I was wrong. Excuse"

The prince withdrew from the table and the servants and guards made way for him, bowing slightly. Jeonghan stopped outside the hall after the doors closed and leaned against the wall. He inhaled deeply and slowly, yet his breathing stilled. He put his hand under his heart and wondered what the hell was going on.

Jeonghan came down the stairs quickly, but had to slow down after he tripped, his senses were sensitive, and his head looked like a Ferris wheel moving at the speed of light.

He knocked on the door and waited. When it opened, Jeonghan was faced with the sight of Jisoo with clothes stained in different colors from head to toe. Jisoo told him to go in, but for a moment he wondered if he should go in or not.

He ended up entering, the place was full of smoke, glasses with different liquids being boiled, leaves, water and spoons were scattered around the place.

"Your highness, what a coincidence to have appeared right now" said the doctor "I was just now preparing your medicine"

"That's not why I came, doctor" he said "I came because I'm feeling bad again"

"what are you feeling?" asked Jisoo

“My head hurts, and I feel dizzy, my stomach is horrible, I am sweating and very hot” Said Jeonghan

The doctor sat him in a chair in front of the prince and started to examine him

"Your constant visits worry me, your highness." The doctor said, “I have never received so many visits from you. But okay, let's find out what it is”

The doctor turned to the huge bookcase and flipped through several books while Jeonghan continued to feel ill. So Jisoo went to a chest, opened it and took a small tube with a stopper not much bigger than a finger and handed it to the prince

"Drink, take care of the symptoms" said the doctor "and this will give me time to research what is causing all of this"

Jeonghan looked between the doctor and the bottle, which was a very strange color. Jisoo stared at him, so he had no choice but to drink. Then he spilled the bottle and tried not to make a face at the extremely sour taste of the liquid.

Jisoo told him to rest, but Jeonghan couldn't stand still, his heart was beating fast and he had a sense of urgency. his feet took him to the training grounds, when he realized he was already there. the wind blowing against your face, waving your hair.

Jeonghan saw an arrow stuck in the ground and picked it up, looked at the object and rolled it in his hands. I wanted to see Seungcheol, but I didn't want anyone thinking badly of them for seeing each other so much. if the words were only directed at him, the prince would not mind, he was used to harsh criticism. but Seungcheol had worked hard to get here, trained all his life, that was his dream and Jeonghan would not admit that anyone talked about him as they talked about himself.

Someone approached him and bowed respectfully. Jeonghan looked at him, he was the boy, few fingers smaller than he, he had eyes more pulled than the blond and the hair reached the nape.

"Good morning, your highness" said the other "can I help you?"

"Ah yes, you must be Sir MInghao, right?" the other nodded "do you happen to know where Sir Seungcheol is?"

Minghao opened his mouth, surprised. as if a light had lit up in your head.

“To tell you the truth, I haven't seen you today, Your Highness. my head, I should have noticed that. sir” said Minghao

"Very well, do this, I will do the same" said the blonde

Jeonghan went to the stables, removing the neighing horses and some servants, there was no one else there. even Seungcheol's horse, a brown horse with black mane, the Percheron, a very resistant French breed. the prince thought he suited Seungcheol very well, he was elegant, but without being fragile, and he was very friendly, despite the intimidating aura.

Then Jeonghan went to the knights' quarters. It was a huge building, with a larger room at the front and several smaller ones that formed a huge corridor to the end of the house on the second floor.

The first floor had the washbasins, the kitchen and a huge warehouse. Jeonghan searched each of them for the captain, calling out his name. The place was empty, not even a living soul, but then he entered the captain's room

For a moment Jeonghan just stood there, looking around. and saw all the belongings and furniture and although he had never been there it was so familiar, and everything reminded Seungcheol. The feeling of familiarity helped to calm him down. He sat on the bed, took the blankets and brought them to his face, inhaling deeply and sobbing. It was the captain's so familiar smell, Jeonghan just wanted him there and he got everything he wanted and at that very moment he decided that he would finish off the race of every energum he thought was a good idea to take Seungcheol from him.

Jeonghan snapped his neck, heavens, he was so tense. He went up to the second floor and went into the warehouse wondering which of the cute weapons he wanted to use, which one would make those bastards the greatest stranger. The blonde walked slowly around the room, running his hand through all the weapons, finally pulling a double-edged ax off the walls, causing a thick cloud of dust to come off the wood.

The prince evaluated the weapon, it was great. He could only imagine himself opening the heads of those unfortunates, whoever they were.

"Your Highness!" Said a voice behind him.

Jeonghan looked back, there was a knight standing there, his jaw dropped, his hand on the jamb. He looked very young, a newbie, Jeonghan automatically sympathized with the other. I still had that sparkle in my eyes, the innocence of before I knew the truth about the world outside

Jeonghan envied him, sometimes he wished he could go back in time and have that innocence too.

"Get me a horse" said Jeonghan passing the rider

"Sir? Where are you going?" Asked the knight

"I will find Seungcheol" said Jeonghan "I cannot find him, the captain's absence is unacceptable, so I will find him myself and punch him in the face myself"

The guy was dumbfounded, Jeonghan was losing patience. He went to the knight and took him by the lapels.

"Pay close attention" said Jeonghan "You will get me a horse and we will find the captain no matter what, understand?"

"Y-yes, sir" stammered the little boy "that's it for now"

The rider in training ran off and Jeonghan hit his head against the wall. He hated it, this business of taking control, leadership. This was not his thing, Jeonghan liked balance, leadership was Seungcheol's thing. The horsemen followed him as if he were the very sun that lit their dark days. But with Jeonghan it was different, it was true for him and without Seungcheol there the days were never so gloomy and overcast.

"But what about the king, my lord?" The young man asked, "should you go and warn him?"

"Of course not,

But in half an hour, Jeonghan was on a horse, running around the city, asking for information and directions.

Jeonghan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Some citizens had said that they saw people of Cyanoris circling the city. What made Jeonghan's mind explode, his fists clenched so tightly around the reins that his knuckles went white as snow.

Jeonghan went mad with rage, Cyaronis was Lord Hwan's kingdom, the lord was bad enough. He imagined that the lord wanted to have him for the power he would have if he laid hands on the crown of Adarfell's heir and then used him as his private little whore, Jeonghan could die, but he would never let that happen.

Those damned Cyanoris were a bunch of religious fanatics, who liked to create sects and make sacrifices. But not sacrifices for light but for darkness, they believed that the gods of darkness were more powerful and if they stepped on the ground, the people of Cyanoris would lick their boots.

This made things easier, Jeonghan sent soldiers to search churches and holy places. That day they found nothing and Jeonghan had to settle for butchering the trees in the camp that they raised on the hills.

Jeonghan couldn't even sleep that night, he walked around in circles. Until Minghao approached him.

"Your highness, don't worry, we will find him" said the soldier

Jeonghan buried his face in his hands, he didn't stop walking. He couldn't stop, his mind was racing. He just wanted to rest, but he couldn't, his mind didn't leave him alone as a curse

Minghao stood in his path and offered him a bottle, the smell was very strong, Jeonghan looked from the bottle to the soldier and back

"Don't tell anyone that, will you?" Said the blond

The soldier just nodded and Jeonghan overturned half the bottle at once. He was not very strong for drinks, so he soon fell asleep, which made him feel a little bad. Knowing that I wouldn't have slept had it not been for the drink.

The next day the search continued tirelessly. Jeonghan got off his horse while soldiers kicked the church door down. The blonde entered, ax in hand, red vision.

The soldiers began to spread out searching all the rooms, the only noise was the rustling of the green cloaks.

Jeonghan heard a sound and started to follow it. He carefully opened a heavy wooden door with a doorknob. And he came upon a huge staircase lit by many torches, many more than necessary.

Jeonghan led the way, the soldiers followed him with their guard up and on alert. At the bottom of the stairs he signaled for everyone to stop and so they did.

The prince closed his eyes, took a deep breath and auditioned. He was listening to a type of song, a song made by all the voices as if they were one. He knew that song, it was Cyanoris bastards again.

He peeked out from behind the wall, he saw people forming a circle around a gray table. They all wore the same brown tunic with a hood covering their faces, held hands while singing, swaying from side to side.

Jeonghan tried to look better to see who was there, it seemed to be some kind of fire ritual. The blonde looked and saw that the person lying on the table had a straight scar on his shoulder.

The blonde's heart raced, and he grabbed the soldier's arm beside him.

"My god, he's over there!" He whispered

The soldier nodded and the others behind him did the same. Jeonghan peeked again waiting for the right moment to attack. He saw someone with a huge torch approaching the table and Jeonghan gave the orders.

And then chaos ensued, soldiers ran and started to attack the sect. Jeonghan ran to the table and it was him. Seungcheol was there, he was really there, Jeonghan was filled with happiness, he could cry because he was so happy.

He took Seungcheol's face in his hands and patted his face calling his name. But nothing happened, the eyes were still closed. His forehead was boiling, his hair was stuck to his face, he opened his eyes and saw the pupils, they were huge.

The battle was going on around him, the sound of metal clashing, heads rolling, screams of rage, screams for mercy.

Jeonghan shook his head, needed to focus

"Someone gets him out of here!" Shouted Jeonghan.

Immediately two soldiers came and carried Seungcheol out of there. Jeonghan went ahead to make way, Seungcheol was in the middle and the rest of the soldiers were behind to cover.

Jeonghan opened the sect members' heads just as he wished. The ax was quite heavy, but he used it to his advantage. He just needed to give the initial push and the gun did the rest, the wire was so sharp that he could hear it cutting through the air.

They climbed the stairs while the sect members, even though wounded, were still trying to recover Seungcheol. Everyone was pushed down the steps below.

They got on their horses, and they ran into the night, the church started to burn illuminating the night, but not like the sun Seungcheol was but like the flames of hell.

Upon arriving at the castle, they went straight to the infirmary and the captain's body fell on the mattress. The nurse screamed at the sudden intrusion, but was quick to take action, Dr. Jisoo was soon called.

As the night went on everyone retired except for him, the blonde was exhausted, dirty, injured. But he didn't leave the brunette's side, dragged a cot and joined Seungcheol's bed. Jeonghan lay down beside him, chose himself and watched the other breathing, chest rising and falling rhythmically. He closed his eyes but was unable to sleep until the sun began to rise.


	9. enitensidas (person who doesn't need much time to fall in love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, I hope you're liking until here. have fun

Seungcheol grunted and raised his hand to his head, breathing deeply. What he felt in his head was as if he had hit his head against the wall, only a thousand times. He heard footsteps, they were coming towards him, he thought he might be late, he was usually one of the first to wake up in the dorms.

"captain?" Asked someone

He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. He was lying on a bed, but it wasn't his. All the knights were around him, they were many, so they occupied more than half of the hospital wing. Those furthest away climbed on chairs and beds to see him.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up

"You were captured, you idiot" said a voice besides him

Seungcheol looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Minghao, he had his arms crossed over his chest and had a hard expression on his face, one that he reserved only for people who mistreated animals.

Minghao hit Seungcheol on the arm

"How could you let them capture you?" Asked Minghao almost screaming.

"It wasn't like it was in my plans, I will have to check my schedule to see if I’m not going to be caught again" said Seungcheol.

All the knights laughed, and it calmed Seungcheol, he liked being with those people, they were like his family, they were his brothers in arms.

"Anyways, we're very happy to have you back, boss" said another knight who had big, round eyes and teeth that resembled a rabbit. It made Seungcheol remember the animal sometimes.

"See? You should be more like this, Minghao" said Seungcheol pointing between the two.

“And you have to rest more, I'm in charge for now, so rest well” said Minghao “everybody knows that you are crazy to get out of this bed, you workaholic.”

"Well, it's true" said Seungcheol laughing and MInghao looked at him disapprovingly ready to hit him again any moment.

"It was a true struggle to find you" said Minghao "it took us days, we only slept three hours a night. I had no idea where you were"

"So how did you find me?" He asked curiously

"It was the prince; he was crazy after you. He summoned all the knights and went against the king's orders to look for you" Minghao approached him and whispered: "he is bossier than you"

"Hey!"

"Really, the prince was tireless" agreed the guy with the rabbit teeth "he was the last to sleep and the first to wake up"

"But we also did our job" said someone "we cannot be without our captain"

Seungcheol put his hand above his heart, touched by the words. A crowd could be heard agreeing and Seungcheol felt his heart warm up

"We would go after you even in hell" said another

"You guys did a good job" said Seungcheol "stand at rest"

The army seemed to relax, but they were still waiting for more orders

"I would also go after you, each one of you" said Seungcheol "after all, one for all…"

"And all for one!" The crowd was heard shouting with their fists in the air.

"That's right" said Seungcheol "now get out of here you make too much noise"

The knights left with lively conversation and laughter. Minghao squeezed Seungcheol's arm that he had hit in a supportive way, looking a little worried at him. And he sent a smile to his friend as a way of saying that everything was fine.

Seungcheol leaned back on the bed, but then realized that someone was approaching his bed. He looked up and there was the prince himself, he didn't look well, the dark circles under his eyes were darker and his hair was messy.

Jeonghan quickly grabbed the knight's shirt and shook him hard. Seungcheol put his hands on top of the prince's, trying to stop the movements without understanding anything, eyes wide open. The blonde stopped and lowered his head, against the other’s chest.

"How dare you disappear like that? I was so worried!" said Jeonghan hugging the other tightly

"Jeonghan, are you crying?" He asked softly

"Of course not, it's just that a speck fell in my eye" said the prince wiping the corner of his eye

Seungcheol smiled

"Of course, a speck, how did I not notice it before?" he said

Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hand and pulled him close, the blonde sniffed and awkwardly half lay down and half fell on the bed, bumping bodies with the other. Jeonghan looked worriedly at Seungcheol, afraid that he was in pain from the impact, but when looking at him, all the prince saw was a beautiful smile worthy stopping the traffic.

Jeonghan rested his head on the knight's chest and sighed relieved, after so many days without sleeping properly, eating poorly and with the tension high in the clouds, he was finished. But then in that moment, when he saw that Seungcheol was finally fine, only then did Jeonghan allow himself to really rest and tiredness overtook him.

"We shouldn't do this here; someone could see us" said Seungcheol

"There's just me, you and the healer” said Jeonghan, his voice slurred.

"Exactly, the healer could see us"

"Yes, but she won't tell anyone"

"how do you know?"

"Because I asked her not to tell anyone" Jeonghan yawned

"Wow, why are you're so tired, it's still morning"

"I didn't sleep yesterday" said Jeonghan

"Why not?"

"I was taking care of you" said the prince "the healer had to leave and I didn't want to leave you alone"

A big smile spread over Seungcheol's face and he stroked the blonde's hair. Jeonghan a priori seemed arrogant, but now the knight could see how much Jeonghan cared about others and was able to put the welfare of others above his own.

"Thanks, it must have been so difficult" said Seungcheol

"It was nothing, I just had to watch you sleep" said Jeonghan "you look beautiful sleeping, you look like an angel"

Seungcheol laughed

“Yeah, I think you’re very sleepy, you’re even talking nonsense” said Seungcheol “sleep, my prince, this time I’ll be watching while you sleep”

“That’s kind of creepy to say, but fine”

Jeonghan smiled and let himself be carried by unconsciousness in the older man's arms.

Later that night, Seungcheol was called to the throne hall, along with a few more knights. he entered the hall and saw his team, the alpha team, made up of the five most capable and skilled soldiers he found among the rest. in addition to his team, the king, his advisers, Jisoo, the court healer and some squires and the princes were present.

Seungcheol wondered what kind of situation it was to have so many people gathering around the huge circular table. The king was sitting in a flowery chair, he was red as a pepper and Seungcheol could see a vein on his forehead that was crazy to explode.

Apart from the royal family, the rest were on their feet.

"I can’t believe, these bastards!" The king shouted banging his fist on the table and everyone jumped, scared "how dare they invade my kingdom and plot plans right under my nose!"

"Excuse me, your majesty," said Seungcheol in the kindest voice he could, "but what is your anger about?"

the king put his hand on his forehead and sighed heavily

“My advisers cannot find who kidnapped my son and my captain” The king said bitterly “That is why I called you soldiers here. I want them to find out who had the audacity to do this!”

"Yes, your majesty, I will take care of that" said Seungcheol

"great. Now get out. except you” said the king

Seungcheol looked back and saw that the person called was Jeonghan, the prince's eyes darted around the hall looking for support and found it in Seungcheol's stare. when the eyes met Seungcheol could feel how nervous the other was, the knight wanted to go there and make it go away, but he couldn't do anything in front of so many people. then he nodded to the prince and saw him take a deep breath, he kept walking hoping the prince would understand the message.

Seungcheol went to the training fields and was still thinking about the expression on the prince's face, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by someone a little shorter than him who came running towards him.

"Sir, we have problems" said Soonyoung

"Again?" asked Seungcheol

"Yes, I'm sorry sir" he said "we have problems in the city, some people refuse to pay the taxes"

"Oh, dear God, why, what happened?"

"The people have sworn loyalty to Dorhout and say they want to pay taxes to them and not to us" Soonyoung told

"Dorhout?" said Seungcheol confused "isn't that a Cyanoris county?"

"Yes sir"

Seungcheol closed his eyes and grunted

"I agree with you, sir"

"Damn it" said Seungcheol "what are they doing in Adarfell without the king's knowledge?"

"I don't know either, but they are getting loyalty from the people," said Soonyoung worriedly "and if it continues like this the chances of revolts are huge"

“Uprisings are bad, we can't let that happen” said Seungcheol

“Also, my captain, we investigated the church where you were captured and the kidnapping of the blond prince. we found the same symbol in both places”

"what is it?"

“An inverted pentagram”

"Cyanoris" said Seungcheol "it has to be them, they are a bunch of religious fanatics, they shouldn't be messing with these things, they have no idea what they're messing with"

"Yes, we think like that too" Said Soonyoung "We also found symbols of the goddess of earth. we found offerings for good harvests, apparently their land is not bearing fruit”

“Of course they are not bearing fruit” said Seungcheol “the king monopolizes all the water, It’s a miracle that people do not die of thirst. it’s not for them to ask the gods for miracles, they just have to water the grounds”

“Yes, captain. the prince would be used as an offering to the goddess, but we rescued him, so they caught you, but we rescued you too. I think they are trying to control the people to use them as an offering”

“This suck” stated Seungcheol “we have to think of something to stop it”

"Yes sir" said Soonyoung "I will gather the others together and start immediately"

“Great, do that”

Seungcheol entered the castle, was going to tell the king the new information, but when he turned in a corridor, and almost ran into someone

“Ah, there you are” he said “I was looking for you”

it was Jeonghan, the hair was very messy, which meant there was something wrong, since he kept that hair better than Seungcheol kept the sword.

"What happened, are you okay?" asked the concerned knight

"More or less" said the prince "my father is going to do another ball; he is pressuring me to choose a suitor quickly"

"Oh, so why don't you choose one already?" Seungcheol said

Jeonghan looked at him as if he had two heads

"Because my father wants me to marry someone who is at least a duke" said the prince angrily "and you are not a duke"

Seungcheol was shocked

"and since when you want to marry me?" he asked dumbfounded

"It's not like I'm interested in anyone else and I also thought we had something special between us" he said pouting

Seungcheol couldn't say anything for a few seconds

"It's not that easy, my prince" said Seungcheol

"Of course it is" said Jeonghan "you said you like me and I like you, so we have something very special here"

"my prince..."

“Don't argue with me, we have something special between us, you just need to acknowledge it” said Jeonghan

"Yes, my prince" said Seungcheol

"what? Aren't you really not going to argue with me?”

"No, you ordered me not to argue" said the knight "and I live to serve you"

"Very well" said Jeonghan approaching him quickly and kissing him on the lips

Seungcheol's eyes widened and he looked around worriedly

“Don't do this, my prince” said Seungcheol softly “someone could see us”

Jeonghan laughed

"There is no one here but us, you silly" he said "you worry too much"

"And you don't worry enough" said Seungcheol

Jeonghan laughed again and pulled the knight, intertwining his arm with his, heading towards the prince's chambers.

“So, about the ball, I really don't want these balls and suitors anymore” said Jeonghan “and I had ideas”

"This is not good..." said Seungcheol

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and glared at him

“You haven't even heard it yet, it's a great idea” said Jeonghan “I have several plans to get rid of the suitors”

"And how are you going to do this without anyone knowing?" asked Seungcheol

"I will do my thing" Said Jeonghan smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you like it? please leave some kudos and comments, I love reading them!!! bye bye


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well, now jeonghan is starting to take matters in his own hands, it's getting interting, omg i'm so excited hahahah

This ball was different from the others, but at the same time, people all looked the same as in previous balls, Seungcheol thought he could even recognize a face here and there. however, at this ball, he was leaning against a wall towards the back of the room, an area in the shadows where he could see everything without anyone seeing him.

he was with his arms crossed looking at people in a bored way and he wondered how they never got tired of dancing, drinking and eating, because that's all they did, Seungcheol wonders if they didn't know how to do anything else?

Seungcheol was once again forced to watch Jeonghan in the company of others who made him laugh and took him out to dance. he imagined what it would be like if he could even take the prince out to dance and the thought made a slight smile appear on his face, he thought it would be really funny since he didn't know how to dance and would end up tripping over his own feet and shaming himself, but he knew that if it made the prince smile he would do it.

however, just as he started to focus his attention on Jeonghan a guard came running towards him, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was static in an "o"

"Sir, we have problems" said the guard

“Oh great, my least favorite phrase” said Seungcheol “what is it?”

"The guests outside are saying they hear thunder and see the sun approaching the earth" said the guard

"but what…? what did they put in their drink?” Seungcheol said striding towards the door.

As he left, Seungcheol ran into people running bewildered, throwing their arms up and shouting everywhere. great, this is the last thing he needed, panic. he wasn’t understanding, it wasn’t raining, but what thunder would that be that people would be hearing? and it was night, how could the sun be approaching them? what a strange and absurd thing.

"Go back inside and keep everyone calm, avoid panic at all costs" said Seungcheol

"Yes, sir" said the guard running into the hall

Seungcheol drew his sword and focused his gaze on the sky looking for something that could be the mixture of the sun with thunder, but he found nothing. Then he ordered the guards to take the guests inside, where they would be safer.

Soon the soldiers gathered behind Seungcheol in their proper teams, ready for battle. He shouted orders and his men followed promptly, just as they were trained.

But then there was a scream and weapons aimed at the sky, Seungcheol turned his head so fast he could have broken his neck. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the sky, he would not believe it if he was not seeing it with his own eyes.

A giant fireball hovered in the sky, shining like a hundred suns, so Seungcheol understood that the guests were not delusional, or if they were, he was, too.

Another fiery sphere passed in the sky. Thunder boomed and in the light of the fire Seungcheol managed to see what was happening. It was a mixture of a lizard with a snake and wings: a dragon. Seungcheol smiled in wonder, until that moment he believed that they were just legends passed down from generation to generation. The serpent being the symbol of the shield of his city, he was euphoric and honored by being able to witness such a splendid figure.

But duty hit him hard by reminding him of his work. The dragon roared and the sound was loud with a hundred thunders. The animal kept flying fast and it was then that Seungcheol's heart started to go crazy, as the dragon was coming right in the direction of his army.

The animal was huge, four times taller than them and as wide as a ship. Seungcheol turned and shouted for everyone to evacuate the ballroom, at that size the dragon could turn the entire city to ash in a matter of minutes, a small dot like a ballroom would be an easy thing, destroyed in milliseconds.

He went to help the guests to escape and in the middle of the way he found a very familiar blonde head. Jeonghan was standing a few meters from the entrance to the hall. Eyes wide open and focused on the sky, the pupils followed the animal's graceful yet terrifying movements.

Seungcheol shook him by the shoulders, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Prince, what were you doing here ?!" Seungcheol shouted louder than the dragon's roaring "quick, we have to get away!"

Despite the pleas, Jeonghan did not move an inch. Prince or not, Seungcheol was ready to throw him over his shoulder and run. But then Jeonghan turned to him and removed the mask.

"That will not be necessary" Said the prince calmly

Seungcheol's brain simply could not understand how the prince could be so carefree in a situation like this. And when he least noticed, the dragon was too close to them, so Seungcheol placed himself in front of Jeonghan, making his body a shield to protect the other.

When Seungcheol realized that the dragon was close enough to feel the heat of his breath of fire, he closed his eyes, hoping that his body would be charred, but that at least Jeonghan would be safe, Seungcheol was glad to see that he would have an honorable death that every knight longed for.

But the scorching heat never came, and he opened his eyes uneasily, he saw Jeonghan coming out from behind him and heading towards the dragon. He rolled his eyes, discredited that the prince cared so little for his own life. Seungcheol ran to catch up with the prince. And when he did, he forced him to face him.

"What are you doing? Did you get crazy?!" He asked.

Jeonghan looked at him strangely.

"Certainly not, I think you were the one who went crazy" said Jeonghan, letting go and continuing to walk.

Seungcheol was too taken aback and all he could do was look. He saw Jeonghan approaching the dragon, having already understood that if Jeonghan died, he would have the same fate himself.

Jeonghan put his hand on the dragon's nose, he inhaled deeply and with his shrewd eyes he seemed to look deep into Jeonghan's soul. Seungcheol could not describe what happened, but then the dragon decided to rest his head on the ground, allowing himself to relax completely.

Jeonghan walked a little further and the captain saw someone appearing behind the animal's huge wing. The person wore a leather helmet with a mask that covered his face completely, except for his eyes, which looked quick and smart like a cat's. The clothes weren't much different, plenty of leather around the body. In the back a quiver full of arrows in one hand a bow and in the other a crossbow.

Seungcheol didn't know who he was but setting it up as completely as he was would not let anyone get close to Jeonghan like that. It was as if his senses were working again, his legs worked fast. He quickly prostrated himself in front of the prince and wielded his sword.

But Jeonghan ignored him and just went around him, going towards the dragon tamer. The latter took off his helmet and Seungcheol realized that the person's hair was green, proving that he had actually tamed the dragon and made a connection with the animal. When this happened, an evident sign appeared on the tamer, in this case it was the mint-colored hair.

Jeonghan approached the green-haired one and greeted him warmly with a tight hug and this action generated an unpleasant sensation inside Seungcheol. For some reason he didn't like to see someone else touching the prince, but he had to restrain himself, it's not as if he could do what he wanted, even if that was what his heart told him to do and what he longed for

Seungcheol couldn't take it anymore, he didn't understand anything anymore, confusion and a slight anger took over his mind. He put his hands on his hips, threw his head back and sighed.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here !?" he demanded “And who are you? And why are you so close to the prince? ”

The man was shorter than Jeonghan, but by no means did he appear to be more fragile, he seemed very capable of defending himself and whoever else he wanted, even attacking voraciously at any moment.

"My name is Min Yoongi, I am a general in the kingdom of Omelas and I received a letter from an old friend" said Yoongi

Omelas was a kingdom to the north, but not as much as Dorhout. Seungcheol had never visited, but he knew that the place had a cool semi-icy climate, the kingdom was known to be peaceful, despite its strong military power and relentless army.

Yoongi looked at Jeonghan and then at Seungcheol

"So, this is the guy you talked about in the letters?" said Yoongi pointing to Seungcheol

"Exactly" replied the prince with a smile

Seungcheol frowned, confused and curious about what kind of information the pair would be sharing about him

“Thanks for coming, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't come” said Jeonghan

"Well, you would probably be married now" said Yoongi, "but you know I would never let a friend down"

"Yes, I know," said Jeonghan, thank you for chasing off the suitors, because honestly I am not in the least interested in marrying any of them "

"Yes, you mentioned that in your letter," said Yoongi, "just as you mentioned who it was actually you who was trying to woo the object of your affection"

"Yes, I am trying, but he is slow as a turtle" said Jeonghan frustrated

Yoongi laughed and Seungcheol noticed that he was laughing with a gum smile that only made his eyes look like a cat's.

Seungcheol looked around worried that someone might discover Jeonghan's little mischief

"What are you doing?" asked the prince

“What if someone finds out what your highness did?” asked Seungcheol apprehensively

“No one will find out anything, don't worry, by now they must be too far away. Holly scared them all away” said Yoongi

"Holly?" asked captain

Yoongi stroked the dragon, rubbing the thick, uneven skin as if it were silk. The way he looked at the dragon made clear the great affection he had for the animal

"This is Holly, my oldest and best friend" explained Yoongi

As if to show that she agreed, Holly snorted, making smoke come out of her nostrils.

"Now you owe me a favor" said Yoongi

Seungcheol couldn't believe how Yoongi could speak so casually to Jeonghan, calling him "you" and even using the prince's name, this guy was really brazened. This idea was so absurd for Seungcheol as if the grass was in the sky and the stars on the ground

"But of course," said Jeonghan "you can ask me for anything"

A little smile appeared in the corner of Yoongi's mouth and his gaze darkened

"You know what I want" said Yoongi casually

Jeonghan chuckled

"It’s that boy from errands, isn't he?" Asked Jeonghan

"Exactly" said Yoongi looking satisfied

“What was his name again? So I can call him” said Jeonghan

“His name is Park jimin” said Yoongi “I could never forget”

"All right then, don't worry, you'll see him soon" said the prince making a wide smile of satisfaction spread across the general's face

They started walking back to the hall, Seungcheol would warn the guards to bring the guests back and probably the king would send everyone back to their homes and so the prince's plan would have been successful.

"So that was your plan?" Seungcheol said

"Yes," said Jeonghan, "creative, isn't it?"

"I prefer the term imprudent" confessed the captain

The blonde laughed

"You are so correct, however, even so I like you" said the prince raising an eyebrow and smiling pretentiously

Seungcheol's feet forgot to continue his function momentarily, his face contorted in a mixture of disgust and shock. He raised his hand to his chest, horrified that his heart would dare to beat faster motivated by such simple words, then his hand went to his cheek and he found it was hot, and probably reddened, making him even more horrified.

Jeonghan, a few meters ahead, stopped walking and looked back. When he saw the situation the captain was in, he blew a provocative kiss. making the captain's eyes widen in amazement, while the blonde laughed affectionately at the other's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked please leave kudos and comments, I love reading them and know what you guys are thinking. kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, if you like it you can comment your favorite part. Bye till next chapter


End file.
